Helping Hand
by Sleigh Belle
Summary: Part of the neglected for yaoi husbands series: Tsunade helps Hinata build a little 'confidence'. Based on an idea by Ceile's husband. Yes it is a Yuri


Looking out of her window in an attempt to forget the piles of paperwork on and surrounding her desk Tsunade spots an odd site, the Hyuga heiress peaking out from behind a tree. Tsunade tilted her head in curiosity as she watched Hinata quickly pull back to hide from something her cheeks stained scarlet.

After several moments Hinata's death grip on the tree relaxes and she turns to peek around the tree again. Now totally confused Tsunade tilts her head back and looks around to try and figure out what has the girl in such a state. Was she practicing spying with her teammates?

After several moments Hinata clings to the tree again. That is when Tsunade sees it. Naruto, the girl is hiding from Naruto. The entire village was aware of Hinata's crush on the kyuubi vessel but Tsunade had never seen the girl in stalker mode. Suddenly Tsunade burst out laughing as Naruto peered around the tree right into Hinata's face. The poor girl dropped like a ton of bricks leaving a thoroughly confused Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto Tsunade needed to find that pervert he calls teacher. She needed some information from her former teammate and he seemed to be avoiding her. That was ok though she knew where to find him. "Shizune" She yelled.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She answered poking her head through the door.

"I'm going out to look for that worthless old man. I need some information from him." With that she started for the door.

"But what about your work? I can have someone else go find him." Shizune tried to get the Hokage to stop.

Giving an exasperated sigh Tsunade explained. "I have already sent people out to look for him." A determined look came upon her face. "He won't be able to hide from me." Then she walked out the door.

Tsunade figured the best place to find Konoha's number one pervert was at the baths. It was unlikely he would actually be there if he was avoiding her the way she thought he was, but it was as good a jumping off point as anywhere. She decided to take the long way so she could pass by Naruto and Hinata just for kicks. Rounding the corner she spotted the blond leaning over the fainted girl.

"Hi Naruto, are you having problems?"

The boy whipped his head around to look at the Hokage, the panic in his face changed to relief. "Baa-san, thank God you are here! I just came over to say hi to Hinata and she passed out, I don't know why. What should I do?"

Tsunade let out a small snicker. "Why don't you leave her with me Naruto?"

"Oh that is great. Do you think you can figure out why she passes out all the time?"

"I'm pretty sure I already know Naruto." She told him with a small roll of the eyes. Waiting until Naruto was out of sight Tsunade leaned down and gave the Hyuga girl a little shake. "Hinata"

The girl's eyelids fluttered a moment then settled back down. Giving an exasperated sigh Tsunade leaned in and gave her a rough shake. "Yo, Hinata, wake up."

After a small start the girl's eyes finally opened. "Ho…Hokage-sama? What happened?"

Giving the girl a hand up she helped dust her off. "You saw Naruto and fainted. '

"Oh" she exclaimed with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You know Hinata you really need to get a little more confidence when it comes to Naruto."

Looking down with a shamed expression on her face Hinata mumbled. "I…I know Hokage-same." Poking her fingers together she tried to explain. "I..." sigh "I just get so embarrassed when he is near me. I'm afraid I will do something s...stupid."

"Hinata, this is Naruto we are talking about. He does so many stupid thing I don't think he would really notice a slip up or two." Tsunade motioned for the girl to walk with her. She figured she could work on the Hinata problem as she looked for Jiraiya.

"Naruto is not stupid," Hinata retorted in a quiet but firm voice.

Putting a hand briefly on the girls shoulder Tsunade said "I didn't say that Hinata. Naruto is not stupid but he does do stupid thing. Everyone does and that is the point. You shouldn't be so scared about messing up because everyone does it. Naruto will understand that more than most."

Head bowed Hinata replied. "My family doesn't."

With a flash of anger in her eyes Tsunade told the girl forcefully. "They do to Hinata. They just don't show it as much as others, when they do though it is big. They underestimated you. Neji underestimated Naruto. Your clan messes up as much as the rest of us; they just don't want you to know it.

They finally reached the baths. "Come on Hinata I just need to make an inquiry here and then we can continue our conversation."

With a slight tinge to her cheeks Hinata shook her head. "Oh, no"

"What just come in and we will finish."

"Oh no Tsunade I can't come in." Hinata's head kept shaking in time with her words.

Looking closely at the girl Tsunade asked. "Hinata are you embarrassed to enter the bath house?"

Looking down with cheeks flaming scarlet Hinata answered. "I…I'm sorry Tsunada-sama, I just c…can't"

"Hinata, I'm here with you. Everything will be fine." Coming to a decision she told the girl. "You know what. We are going to get you over this bad habit of yours. I really wasn't looking forward to going back to work anyway. You and I are going to take a bath and get you over your shyness. We'll get you ready for Naruto one way or another."

Tsunade quickly grabbed Hinata's arm to steady her, staring into the girls wide frightened eyes for a moment, she nodded her head in agreement with herself and started to drag the girl after her.

"Ts…Ts…eek." Hinata squeaked as Tsunade brought her inside.

"It is for your own good Hinata. Now stand over there for a moment and that's an order." She really had to do something for this poor girl Tsunade thought. Come on who was too embarrassed for the bath house. At the rate Hinata was going Naruto was never getting laid.

After speaking with the attendant for a moment Tsunade came back and beckoned Hinata to follow. After giving her a towel and showing her where to shower Tsunade told her she had five minutes to get join her or she was coming in and dragging her out.

With 30 seconds to spare Hinata came out. Her arms were clasped over her chest and her eyes and head were tilted to the ground. Tsunade was not surprised to see the habitual blush across her cheeks. "Come on in Hinata. I asked the attendant to keep everyone else out for a moment so you don't have to worry. It is just you and me."

Hinata's chest rose with her sigh before she nodded and said "Hai" Slowly making her way into the water she sat down arms length from Tsunade turned slightly away.

After several minutes relaxing Tsunade noticed that Hinata, while not quite as stiff, still had her arms crossed protectively over her chest. "Hinata, why don't you put your arms down and relax." Tsunade was surprised as the blush came back to the girls face.

"Oh no, Tsunade-sama, I couldn't do that." Hinata said with a small shake of her head.

"Why the hell not?"

Peeking at her leader with a mortified glance she whispered "they are so big"

"Huh?" Tsunade asked completely confused as to what the girl was talking about.

Shoulders hunching Hinata elaborated. "My breasts, they are so big."

With a small smirk Tsunade scoffs. "Hinata?" She waits until the girl turns to look at her. "Have you seen my chest? I make you look like a washboard."

Briefly looking at the Hokage's chest Hinata colors even more at her blunder. Taking pity on the girl Tsunade tries to make the girl more comfortable. "There is nothing wrong with having a big chest. You don't need to hide it or be ashamed. It is there deal with it and move on."

"But people stare….men stare"

"So, use that to your advantage. Naruto spent two years away with Jiraiya do you think he didn't pick up any of his pervy habits. Flaunt your chest a little; it will help get his attention."

"Oh no...Oh I couldn't." Hinata looked like she was going to fall over at any moment.

"Let's try this Hinata. It is just you and me here. We'll both just let them hang out and you'll see that it is no big deal." Tsunade caught the girl right before she fell in to drown.

Hiking her up a bit Tsunade went over her choices. She could leave the poor girl alone and Hinata would never get over her shyness, she could try reasoning with the girl again and hopefully get her to remove the top of the towel or she could just take it off while she was unconscious and leave the girl with a fait accompli. Seeing as they did not have all year she went with the latter choice.

Propping the girl up against the side of the tub Tsunade started to slide the towel off Hinata's chest. She really did have beautiful breasts for someone her age. Unlike many large breasted women her nipples where comparatively small. The breasts themselves were perky and firm. Tsunade wondered how they would look when Hinata was laying on her back or dangling them over someone's head.

Using her leg to make sure the girl did not slide down Tsunade bared her own breasts. Caressing the underside she compared her own large chest to the younger girls; Tsunade's nipples where larger but for a women her age she still thought she was pretty pert. Cupping one of Hinata's breasts she felt the difference in weight and firmness. God she wished she had a chest like that again.

Running a thumb across Hinata's nipple Tsunade is pleased to see it start to harden, the girl unconsciously pushing her chest into Tsunade's hand. Forgetting her own breast for a moment Tsunade leans down and licks the nub. When Hinata whimpers Tsunade takes the nipple into her mouth and starts to suck, her other hand coming up to fondle the neglected twin.

Soon Hinata's hands come up to Tsunade's hair. Gripping it she pulls her Hokage into her chest mewling at the sensations she is making her feel. Tsunade switches her mouth to the other side and lets her hand drift down Hinata's body. She feels the girl tense as she reaches the juncture of her thighs. Making a soothing noise Tsunade comes up and kisses the girl at the same time her finger enters Hinata's center, pleased at the moisture she finds there.

At Hinata's shocked gasp Tsunade lets her tongue invade the Hyuga's mouth while starting to move her finger in and out of the girl. Hinata moans and starts rocking her hips against Tsunade. As the Hyuga starts to get more desperate Tsunade adds another finger inside of her, quickening the pace she delves her tongue further into the girl's mouth until she feels Hinata's legs clamp around her as Hinata's walls convulse around her fingers.

Tsunade decides not to move while she waits for the girl to calm down. She wants Hinata to be truly cognizant of the position they are in. If this can help the girl get over her shyness then it would be worth the sexual frustration she was now feeling.

Slowly Hinata opened her eyes to see the Hokage still over her. Blushing she squeaks "oh" before moving to sit back. That is when she realized that Tsunade's fingers where still insider her. Looking up into amber eyes she gives another squeak of confusion.

"That wasn't so bad was it Hinata" Tsunade continued at the small shake of the girls head. "See if you can handle me doing this to your body you can handle speaking to Naruto." That said she moved her fingers again inside the Hyuga.

Hinata through her head back and rocked her hips. "Y...You…Hokage….I need to help you."

"You want to touch me Hinata?" When the girl nodded Tsunade removed her fingers and sat back. "Come straddle my thighs Hinata, I want to kiss you a bit."

Complying with her Hokage's orders Hinata straddled her lap. Expecting the women to kiss her lips again, she gasps when Tsunade's mouth closes on her nipple. Sucking and biting Hinata's breasts Tsunade starts to move the girl up her body until she has her lips at Hinata's core. Breathing in the smell of the girl's arousal Tsunade closes her eyes for a moment before licking at the girls nether lips.

A strangled cry emerges from Hinata at the unfamiliar sensation. Her fingers dig into Tsunade's scalp. After several moments she remembers what the purpose of this round was supposed to be. "Ng…Tsunade….I want….I want to touch you."

Pulling away for a moment Tsunade looks up into the girl's eyes. "There is a way I can keep licking you and you can touch me. Do you want to try?" Seeing the girl nod Tsunade pulls them both out of the water. Lying on her back she directs Hinata to sit over her face while facing the other way. "See Hinata, now we can both play."

Tsunade uses her hands to pull Hinata's hips down over her face. Delving her tongue back into the girl's wet warmth she waits a moment before feeling hesitant fingers touching her own weeping center. "Yes" she breathes against Hinata.

Hinata had never even touched her self before and now she was touching the most powerful women in the village…..and Tsunade was touching her. That thought was all she needed to gather the courage to insert her finer into the Hokage. Leaning down to watch her finger play in the damp folds Hinata eventually sucks on the little nub at the entrance. It felt so good when the Hokage did it to her and she wanted to return the favor,

The funny feeling spiraling up in her body was starting again. Hinata started sucking harder on the Hokage and the Hokage reciprocated until finally the legs Hinata's head was between clamped shut while Tsunade's hips pushed up. A bite and several more sucks to Hinata's clit and she fell over the edge too.

The two females basked in the afterglow for several moments before Tsunade helped Hinata straighten up. They started to exit just as Shizune entered. "Tsunade, where have you been? I thought you were looking for Jiraiya."

With a small smile at Hinata Tsunade told Shizune, "I was just helping one of my ninja gain a little confidence like any good Hokage would."

-

-

-

A/N: Yes I know the tense changes, hubby is tired to fix it and the last time I tried to do it on my own I think I made it worse. Sorry


End file.
